A death in the life of Aramis
by Blackness
Summary: Aramis gets some bad news and re-lives his demonic past in an effort to rescue his friends and gain his families respect.
1. Chapter 1

Aramis was smiling as he peered out of the window, smiling he saddled up Dancer and decided to go for a ride over the fields and practice his dagger throw amongst other things and give Dancer a good run. Dancer and him lived in the small cottage on the outskirts of Paris. He owned the small cottage and field beyond it. Riding was wonderful, it made him feel alive and free, like he had no worrys in the world and certainly didn't have to worry about protecting the king. As he rode round, he saw a long black cloaked figure walking towards him. He stopped on Dancer and looked towards the figure. Squinting he smiled before riding Dancer towards the figure, a smile on his face. The moment he was near enough he jumped off Dancer, with the flexibility and grace and grabbed the woman, whirling around and hearing her laughter was music to his ears.

"Isabella, oh I have missed you, oh I recognise you anywhere"

"Oh my Aramis, My big brother, its been too long"

"Isabella, how are you? Come lets walk back to mine or..."

He called Dancer over and smiled, making his way over to her he made his hands into a step, she smiled, before ignoring his hand and effortlessly pulling herself up on Dancer, Aramis smiled, laughing lightly before mounting behind her, gently touching Dancer's side and galloped off over the field, he took her straight into a canter before galloping, he smiled with his arms around Aamis and imagined heard her laugh. As they came over the horizon, he saw Pollyanna waiting by the house, Pulling back the reign slightly, Dancer got the message and quickly stopped, Isabella was still laughing, and Aramis got off before turning to lift her down from the horse, her eyes danced with laughter, though she was a little wobbly on her feet having not been allowed to ride that fast for ages, Aramis always was the daredevil of the two.

Aramis then turned his attention to Pollyanna, taking his hand he gently kissed it, before putting an arm around her

"Pollyanna, this is Isabella my sister, Isabella this is Pollyanna my lady friend" He said with a wink

"Pollyanna do you mind coming back later, I know we have a lunch meeting but I need to talk to Isabella, maybe come back in about 2 hours?"

"No problem, I shall see you at 3 then, Good Day Aramis, Isabella, a pleasure"

Aramis watched as she left before leading Isabella into his cottage, she looked at how quaint it was

"You know if you'd have entered the priesthood, you would have a bigger house, the vicarage"

"Isabella, you know why I didn't, I like this cottage anyway, What do I own to

the pleasure of this visit"

"Well it won't really be much of a pleasure, I am getting married"  
"Have you chosen him or has mother and at her put in their influence?"

"Don't be like that, your a boy, you know its easier for you than it is for me, but his kind, caring..."  
"...and wealthy enough to take care of you"

"Why do you always do that, turn it around to money"  
Aramis softened his tone, before taking her hand

"I just want you to be happy, Will he make you happy?"  
"He may not be of my choosing, but he seems to idolise me, he'll look after me"

"Do you love him?"  
She looked ta Aramis and knew she couldn't lie to him, he saw through her and saw into her soul as only a brother could

"I didn't at first but then I spent some time with him, his so smart and kind, I'm starting to love him, I love him more now than I did when I first met him"  
"Well congratulations little sister, if you love him more each time you see, you shall son explode"

She smiled

"So how about you and Polyanna?"  
"We've been seeing each other for a 18 months, she is lovely, she is so beautiful and smart and loves my poetry"

"Well then, it sounds good, Though I am the bearer of bad news, It's mother she's dying..."


	2. Chapter 2

"How..What is wrong, is there nothing they can do?"

"No. They have tried, they have given her a 3 maybe 3 days, they don't know what causing it, they think weakness of the heart"

"We'll go now, I'll send word with a messenger to the musketeers"

"OK and then we shall leave?"

"Yes,m we must"

Knock, Knock, Knock

Aramis answered the door to find Porthos there.

"Aramis, we have been called in my friend I..."  
He took in Aramis form, his normal standing straight slumped, his eyes with ushered tears and a look of shock,

"My dear friend, what has happened"

"This is m sister Isabella, Isabella this is Porthos our leader"  
"Pleasure, Aramis what has happened my friend" Porthos had a hand on Aramis's shoulder.

"I can't come, my mother has been taken ill, doctors say she doesn't have long, I was about to send word, I need leave for a few days, I will deal with the consequences when return"

Porthos hugged Aramis in a fatherly hug, he had always been fond of Aramis.

"No problem, we've got Dogtanian, Send my regards, Aramis if there anything you need you can just ask."  
"Thank you, tell Mr Treville if its urgent, here's the address by pigeon or messenger and can you take this to this address and give it to Pollyanna"

"I will try not to disturb you my friend, thank you, Madam, I am sorry, good bye, take care my friend"

He left the door, Aramis packed a bag, locked his door. He allowed Isabella to mount first before getting on himself. They then rode off over the field to the beaten road, Hanger's way, through the woodlands to stand at mansion, its dark, forbidding walls gave it a chilled appearance.

"This place seems colder than when I last left it"

"Wait til you get inside," She dismounted and Aramis followed. He walked around the back entrance and saw the swing in the back yard, he had made Isabella when they were little, out of a plank of wood. He smiled at the memory before following Isabella into the house.

"Good day lady Isabella, Misoire Aramis, your father is expecting you in the drawing room." The servant led them through the house and took their outer coats. Aramis smelt the same aged smell as he walked through to the drawing room. A tall man stood behind the desk, his dark brown eyes showed no emotion and no love upon seeing his son. Isabella curtseyed and Aramis had taken off his hat and bowed.

"Isabella, you found our deserter then?"

"I found Aramis father, he was not hard to find"

"Fine, sit, lets have some wine"

He sat in the single chair while Isabella and Aramis sat on the sofa, Aramis carefully allowed Isabella to sit first. He took the wine his father handed him and as he took a sip, he sniffed it. His years as a musketeer had taught him to be careful when receiving drinks, He took a sip before putting it down. His father looked disapproving

"No stomach for wine"

"On the contrary father, I enjoy i, I prefer it with meals"

"Hmmp, Issabella how are you and Richard doing?"

"We are doing well, father, we met the day before yesterday. He has some business out of town this week"

"Excellent"

"Aramis has a girlfriend, she is very lovely father"

"A girlfriend, again going against your families wishes, tell me about her, her class for example"

Isabella realised she had dropped Aramis n it.

"father, she is a very fair and pretty lady, whose station in life matters not to me"  
"So she is low born? Poor?"  
"I did not say that,"  
"She is wealthy then?"

"I did not disclose that father, I enjoy spending time with her, and she enjoys it with me"

"You never were straight boy, always dodging around an answer"

"And if I recall it would, well lets not even go there. Excuse me I am going to see my mother, Good Afternoon" He said before leaving the drawing room slowly seething. He walked up to his mothers quarters and knocked gently.

"Aramis come in, my son"

"Hello mother, it always intrigues me how you knew it was me"

"Your knock is so quiet and your footsteps so light, come let me see you"

He took off his hat, held it in his hand, went over to his mother and bowed his head slightly

"You have changed. You are so handsome, come closer, sit on the bed, tell me everything"

"I will first mother, I would like to apologise for leaving as I did but after my father, I just couldn't stay"

"You could have written, my son, If I recall pen craft was another fortay of yours"

"It still is mother, I did write, but you never wrote to me"

"I received no letters, never mind, you are here now, come tell about your job and our friends"

"As you know I am a kings Musketeer, I am one of the leaders, I have three main friends Porthos who is battle aged but still one of the kindest and noblest musketeers, he gave me the OK to come here, Athos well he has amazing physical strength and the weakness for alcohol and the newest addition to our team Dogtanian very skilled with a sword and can be a little fool hardy but his heart is in the right place. They are my main friends, How is your illness?"

"I suppose you've heard about the next 2 days?"  
"I have sent several prayers up hoping that its incorrect"

"Why did you not go into the priesthood, you'd make a great bishop"

"It would have been preferable to fathers idea, but this won my heart, you know why"  
"I know, I always thought your father was wrong, the value of money over his sons head, but you escaped..He called it bluff he didn't think they were serious."

"Isabella would have been taken too if I had not hid her, I wanted to do something to help people like me, who are in trouble, and I get to protect the king,there is no greater job or a job that brings more honour than this"

"I know, I mean you are doing something good. Don't hold it against your father, it was a crime that happened many years ago..."  
"Mother I love you, I have come to see you, I will stay as long as I can but I will not speak to my father for the remainder of my visit, tell me what have you been doing yourself?


End file.
